


I'm Always There

by MegumareHikaru



Category: Danball Senki
Genre: M/M, Poetry
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-11
Updated: 2014-04-11
Packaged: 2018-01-18 23:40:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1447177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MegumareHikaru/pseuds/MegumareHikaru
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>—Karena tiada insan yang benar-benar sendiri di dunia ini.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'm Always There

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Kannazuki Feli](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Kannazuki+Feli).



> Don't be sad, keep smile instead!! =))

DBS WARS © Level-5 inc.  
 _I have no right to take any advantage._

* * *

 

Dirimu termenung, apa yang kaupikirkan?

Raut wajahmu tampak murung, tatap matamu sedu sedan.

Adakah masalah kauhadapi, hai pujaan hati?

Lantas sebutlah namaku, kautahu aku ‘kan selalu hadir di sisi.

Telah lama kupendam rasa dalam dada.

Terhitung sejak kali pertama kita bertatap muka.

Dirimu begitu indah, begitu menawan.

Jika batin lantunkan namamu, diriku seperti lupa daratan.

Adalah pesonamu yang hiasi hari-hariku.

Tiada lelah nadi ini mengalirkan arus cinta untukmu.

Hai dirimu, bintang dalam gulita hatiku.

Janganlah kau tersedu akan nasib yang menimpamu.

Kautahu aku selalu hadir dalam radiusmu.

Karena tiada insan yang benar-benar sendiri di dunia ini.

Sebut namaku untuk melengkapi sepi yang kau hadapi.

Datang padaku, kita buang ketakutan yang menguasai diri.

Kautahu aku tiada pernah ingin merentang jarak denganmu.

Aku selalu ada … untukmu … Hoshihara Hikaru.


End file.
